


got my sights set on you

by shallowness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <em>MCU, any, wearing green tights to play Robin Hood for a costume party (bonus if it's not Clint)</em> at comment-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got my sights set on you

Darcy is looking for the cap when she hears the door open behind her.

"Just getting the final touches ready," she says, bending back up and setting her cap on her hair. "This is jaunty enough, right, Jane?"

She turns around, not to see Jane like she was expecting, because there was no knock on the door, but Clint standing there, looking somewhat dazed, and his eyes directed a little lower than usual. Well, well.

"Foxy enough for you?" she asks.

He takes a long second to answer.

"Robin Hood?"

"The Disney version. And you're going to Pepper's party dressed like Fievel."

"Like a cowboy."

"Suuuuure," she drawls. "Why aren't you Jane? Is there a costume fail?

He shakes his head, but with slower reactions than she’s ever seen from Hawkeye before.

“Because I’ve hidden all the lab coats. I told her she had to put in time and effort into the costume.” Darcy wonders if he’s even taking in her words.

“So, do you have a bow and arrow I could borrow?”

The look on her face tells her there’s nothing wrong with his ears. She grins, lifting her hands in a peaceable gesture.

“That’s okay, I have my own.”

“Are those suction pads?” He asks, pained.

“Yep,” she answers, carrying her party weapons, and thinking she’s going to be wearing Clint Barton’s cowboy hat by the end of the night or her name isn’t Darcy Lewis.

 

 

 

Fin  



End file.
